


Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters: Superman

by CW2K



Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Yes, this is the Tyrant of Steel.Voice Actor: George Newbern
Series: Mortal Kombat Pre-Fight Banters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144571
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Vs. Superman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axelex12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/gifts), [alwaysdoubted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysdoubted/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Axelex12

Vs. Superman  
  
Superman: Superman.  
Superman: Who are you?  
Superman: I'm who you're trying to be.  
  
Superman: Tell me something I don't know.  
Superman: Two words: Beef Bourguignon.  
Superman: That's impossible!  
  
Superman: It's like looking in the mirror.  
Superman: Are you another clone?  
Superman: As far as I know, I'm the original.  
  
Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.  
Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.  
Superman: Everyone has a weakness.  
  
Superman: You know what I'm about to say.  
Superman: This Earth only needs one Superman?  
Superman: Something along those lines.


	2. Vs. Nightwing

Vs. Nightwing

Superman: You faked your death.  
Nightwing: I did it for personal reasons.  
Superman: You shouldn't have come back.

Superman: Nightwing...  
Nightwing: This is for the Teen Titans!  
Superman: Soon, you will join them.

Nightwing: What are you doing, Superman?  
Superman: I'm restoring my government.  
Nightwing: Not on my watch!

Nightwing: Stop this ridiculous Regime!  
Superman: Justice requires order!  
Nightwing: Peace requires compromise.


End file.
